Flat planar, typically, rectangular objects such as business cards, photographs, pictures, paintings and paper ephemera including collectibles such as autographs, stamps, coins, paper money or items of postal or other history are typically displayed in specially designed frames. The specially designed frames may have specially cut mats which frame each object within the frame. The mat is typically a decorative border of cardboard or similar material placed around the object to serve as a frame or act as a contrast between the object and the frame. Such mats and frames require custom preparation.
Wiener, U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,474, provides a picture frame assembly including a frame of molded plastic or other material defining a viewing window covered by a sheet of transparent glass or plastic. Per FIG. 1, a number of flat planar objects of various sizes and shapes may be displayed within the picture frame assembly. The frame assembly permits photos, pictures and/or documents to be inserted within for viewing through the transparent sheet.
Frew, U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2006/0042140, discloses a multi-picture frame apparatus and kit which incorporates a plurality of picture frames mounted on linear support members so that different sizes of pictures may be accommodated within the apparatus.
Kerker et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,249,430, disclose a frameless display fixture comprising a self-supporting panel having recesses adapted to receive retail merchandise. In particular, the merchandise may be greeting cards of varying rectangular shape displayed whereby two panels of recesses form a triangular cross section with a support frame.
Ornamental design U.S. Patent Des. 329,942 issued to Glenda Carr for a framing block. The framing block appears to substantially comprise a cube having a cut-out in the top of the cube.
Each of the above-identified patents and patent applications should be deemed to be incorporated by reference herein as to their entire contents.